


Necessity

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura (Voltron) Lives, Exploration, F/M, Fucking, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Saved realities and a peaceful universe don't eliminateeverythreat.





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron: Legendary Defender, Keith/Pidge: sex pollen - they're not really into each other, but the faster they fuck, the faster they can get back to whatever else they were doing.

She'd gotten used to appreciating nature thanks to the Olkari, but in hindsight, she should have been more wary. Allura and Coran had warned her and Keith about this particular planet, of rumors that the plant life could be "unpredictable" and that they should probably stay away from them. But neither of them would explain any further.

"Just stay away from them," Allura had said. Fair enough, Pidge thought. The plants' habitat was marked with red on the GPS, so it was just a matter of staying away from that area. Everywhere else was perfectly safe, right?

Barely five minutes they'd been here, and they'd found a "stray." Their pod lacked the appropriate sensors to pick up on signs of life, the red zone was the only red on the GPS, yet they'd managed to stumble over a...very suggestive-looking flower. One covered in brightly glowing spores that filled the air within seconds, clinging to her and Keith everywhere they could before...were they _sinking into her skin?!_ Yes, they were!

"It itches," Keith gasped. "It itches, and...and..." He sank to his knees, looking away as he tried to curl himself into a ball. " _Quiznak._ Pidge...you don't think..."

"I _know._ " Pidge had spent a lot of her downtime researching various plant life after her visit to Olkari, which included discovering that certain plant life had rather... _risky_ effects on living beings. During their travels through the universe as Voltron, they'd never had the misfortune of stumbling on flowers like this, and even her most extensive research hadn't prepared her for the overwhelming itch and heat that wracked her body. Her groin was on _fire,_ her nipples chafed against her undersuit, and the pained whimpers coming from her companion weren't helping.

 _We're fucked. In every sense of the word, we're totally fucked._ If the spores didn't outright _kill_ them, they'd be stuck like this for...hours? If they were _lucky,_ she thought.

Even without ever having seen these flowers before, she knew there was only one way to deal with it, and as Keith uncurled from his ball and looked at her, she knew he'd figured it out, too.

She wriggled out of her flight suit, the cool air soothing some of the itch under her skin for a brief moment, and his own suit joined hers on the ground seconds later. They tumbled into the grass, clumsily kissing and groping at one another. In all the years they'd spent fighting together they'd been like siblings, just good friends. But the only other option was masturbating until their hands hurt, and they needed their hands to fly back home.

"Probably won't be any good at this," he gasped between kisses, "try my best."

"Doesn't matter." She straddled him, feeling how thick he was against her core. He tensed for a moment, giving her a questioning look.

"Wait, before we-" He groaned as she moved against him. "Don't want to get you-"

"I'm on the pill." Years of battling aliens in space and the stress of saving the world could wreak havoc on a girl's menstrual cycle. Luckily, it seemed to agree with her. "And I never miss a dose."

"Good." He thrust up into her, Pidge biting back a hiss as she felt him stretch her. He wasn't huge, but he was definitely nothing to laugh at. "S-sorry."

"Just fuck me," she grunted, rocking her hips against his. Any coherent thought fled her brain as he complied, his thrusts wild and desperate, his hands grabbing onto her hips to brace her. The itch under her skin was soon replaced with almost painful heat, her core gripping his throbbing cock with every thrust of his. Her hands went to her breasts, squeezing, tugging her nipples as she tried to draw as much pleasure from the experience as she could.

All too soon, she felt the sticky heat of his release inside her, and moments later she screamed as her own climax tore through her. But when she regained a bit of her coherence she realized he was still hard, and the heat within her hadn't faded a bit.

"We're gonna-" He shifted to pull out, rolling her onto her back. "We're gonna have to keep going like this, aren't we? I mean-"

"Yeah." She kissed him, grinding her hips up against his. "Stuff like this can last a while." And he was suddenly between her legs, raising them, gripping her thighs.

"Then the least I can do is make it as good for you as I can," he said, and his mouth was on her, lips and tongue stroking every inch of her painfully sensitive pussy, tongue inside her as he practically drank her in.

 _So this is what being eaten out feels like._ Even with her brain in such a chaotic state she could understand why she could hear Allura screaming so much anytime Lance spent the night with her. She grabbed at Keith's hair, twisting and squirming on the grass, little shrieks and yowls escaping her as he sucked feverishly at her. He made her come once, twice, three times; she didn't even have time to recover from the third when he was slamming into her again.

She lost track of everything after that. It must have been hours before he _finally_ went soft and she finally felt like she wasn't going to burst if he didn't put some part of his body inside her vagina. He passed out, pulling her with him, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

She woke up sore, with a pronounced ache between her thighs, but the itch and the heat were gone and she could think again. Keith awakened a moment later, sitting up with a low groan. His eyes widened for a moment and she knew he remembered everything, too. A blur of desperation and primal need and stickiness, and Pidge almost panicked herself before she remembered she'd taken her daily pill at exactly seven-thirty that morning. Just like every day.

"Hey." She grabbed for their suits, tossing Keith's at him. Keith stretched his arms as he painstakingly got up and began to dress.

"You okay? I know things got pretty rough back there," he said. Pidge nodded, getting up to put her own suit back on.

"Nothing a bath won't fix when we get back," she said. "It was...nice, by the way. I mean, considering we're not..."

"Yeah." Keith nodded. "I mean, I'm probably lowest on the list of guys you could've lost it to. But...I'm glad I could at least give you a good time."

"Listen, if I had to lose my virginity to anyone after being doused in sex spores, I'm glad it was a good friend." She threw her arms around him. "And we don't have to tell Shiro about this, either." Keith tensed, pulling back with flushed cheeks.

"Shiro and I aren't dating."

"Yet." She winked, and his cheeks turned even redder.

" _Pidge._ " He sighed, finally hugging her back. "We should get back, and ask Allura for some kind of repellent before we come back here."

"Yes, repellent and some kind of plant life sensor," she said, sighing. "I really miss Green."

"In general, or for the sensors?" Pidge chuckled.

"Both."

They flew back to the Earth base in silence. They'd never speak of this incident again, but Pidge knew things would never be _exactly_ the same between them. And honestly, she was mostly okay with this. She knew very well the situation could have been a lot worse.


End file.
